Sometimes, life sucks
by AmricanIdiot999
Summary: The Teen Titans are sent to school to be "socially educated", they kick bad-guy butt, but will they survive school?
1. Default Chapter

nobodyslistening[LP: I will not say it! You already know what I have to say!  
  
To understand my character Vampyre, read Something Wicked this was Comes.  
  
Chapter one: Fate is cruel  
  
A Normal day for the Teen Titans, except that now they had to go to school. Some new law to get them "socially educated". At first they blew it off, but when the Mayor threatened to call in the National Guard, they compromised, and enrolled in school.  
  
A week later...  
  
"Damn laws! Why do we have to be "socially educated"? It sucks!" Beast Boy yelled, pacing around the main room. He had been ranting about it for hours, not seeming to care he was the only one up at 11:00 P.M. It was the day before they had to go to school, so everyone but BB was sleeping, or, at least, trying to.  
  
The following, fateful, morning...  
  
Raven woke up when it was merely 5 A.M. Robin's alarm was just going off. Well, no point in just laying in bed for any longer, she thought. She got up, and pulled her customary black body suit and cape on. She went to Vampyre's door and knocked. No response. She knocked again, this time a little louder. Still no response. She opened the door; looking around, found Vampyre sleeping soundly on his bed. How nice to sleep so soundly, she thought, if only I could have the same leisure.  
  
"No need to be jealous. There is nothing peaceful about my sleep," Vampyre said, getting up and stretching. "And you can't go to school in those. Here, wear these." He said, throwing her a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that said: For those of you who are about to say it, the answer is no. He had on a Linkin Park shirt and black cargo jeans (like those you find at Hot Topic).  
  
An hour and 45 minutes later.....  
  
Everyone was gathered around the table, eating breakfast. Beast Boy had been ranting before he found out, that, due to "other" circumstances beyond his control, he and Cyborg wouldn't go to school. Since he was green, and Cyborg was half-metal and half-human, they wouldn't fit in. Star had on a pink shirt with a pair of longer pink shorts. Robin was wearing a shirt with a face that was frowning, with regular jeans. And the menu was: Salad for Rave, burger for Vamp, mustard for Star, tofu eggs and bacon for BB, real eggs and bacon for Cy, and Robin just had a cup of coffee.  
  
Hehehe, I've got him this time, Beast Boy thought, that ain't no meat burger, it's a tofu burger. BB had to look away to keep the others to see his laughter. Too bad he didn't see Rave and Vamp switch, just to try the other's food. Vampyre had a fork and was idly spearing random pieces of the salad, until it looked like he had a shish-ca-bob. Raven took a bite into the burger and then spit it back out, over Beast Boy, who just happened to be to her left.  
  
"This is a tofu burger. Tell me, Beast Boy, did you switch the burgers?" Raven glared at him. For lack of excuse, he looked down at his feet. Raven softened a little. "Well, I guess it's okay, but only this one time." Beast Boy got up from the table to wash the tofu out of his hair and change.  
  
"Uhhh... Vampyre, if you don't mind, could I have my salad back?" Raven asked, somewhat embarrassed. This seemed to pull Vampyre out of his torpor, and he pushed the salad towards her. She waited for him to hand her the fork, so when he didn't she got up and got one herself.  
  
"Hey guys, think we should head to school?" Robin asked, looking at his watch.  
  
"Is there any other option?" Vampyre asked, getting up and grabbing his and Raven's book bag.  
  
At J.C. High School  
  
Star, Robin, Raven, and Vampyre were in the principal's office. They were each looking at their schedules. Here is what each had:  
  
Vampyre (a.k.a. Djinn) 1.) Gym 2.) Literature 3.) Math 4.) Science 5.) Lunch 6.) History 7.) Library aid  
  
Raven (a.k.a. Raven) 1.) Gym 2.) Literature 3.) Math 4.) Science 5.) Lunch 6.) History 7.) Library aid  
  
Starfire (a.k.a. Kory) 1.) History 2.) Literature 3.) Dance class 4.) Gym 5.) Lunch 6.) Math 7.) Science  
  
Robin (a.k.a. Tim) 1.) History 2.) Literature 3.) Tech. 4.) Gym 5.) Lunch 6.) Math 7.) Science  
  
Starfire was glad that Robin had almost all the same classes with her. Raven was at least glad she wouldn't have to make completely new friends.  
  
"Now get to your homerooms. That would be whatever class is first." The principal said. So Raven and Vampyre headed to the gym to change into gym clothes and begin the day. Robin and Star went to History.  
  
Gym  
  
The gym teacher was already handing gym clothes out. And when she was done, she said  
  
"Now, boys and girls, I want you to change quickly. We are playing volleyball today, so it should be a little fun." After about 3 minutes, Vampyre and Raven were already changed, and sitting on a bench next to another Goth girl. She hadn't looked up; much less acknowledge that they existed. Vampyre decided enough was enough  
  
"Hey, I'm Djinn, and I was wondering what book you were reading." You fucking idiot, some introduction! Oh well, no one's perfect. She finally looked up, and she looked a little scared.  
  
"A book of Poe's poems." She looks downright frightened, Djinn thought, concerned (A/n: I'm just going to refer to them by their school names to make it less confusing.)  
  
"Cool, so what's your name anyway? As I already said, mine's Djinn."  
  
"Alexandria."  
  
"Cool name. Ever heard of Isaac Romanov?"  
  
"Of course, he's my favorite author. They say it's impossible to actually see him in person, but I still keep dreaming..."  
  
"Rave over here has met him in person. I got a connection, so we're cool."  
  
"Can you get-"But at that moment the coach blew her whistle. The melee was just about to begin...  
  
WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. I finally am getting somewhere. R&R please. TELL ME IF IT SUCKED, ROCKED, WAS OKAY, WHATEVER, YOU DECIDE!!!!!!!!! . Made ya laugh AMZ 


	2. Not fair

I shall say the disclaimer only this once. I only own Vampyre, and some of the plot.  
  
NEVER ASK ME TO SAY IT AGAIN!!!!  
  
A friend has told me that I do a very good job of putting Vampyre in and making seem like he was there all along. Thanks.  
  
Chapter 2: Not fair.  
  
Raven screamed as the ball spiraled towards her. Djinn jumped in front of her and hit it lightly. But, light for him, meant it almost touched the ceiling.  
  
"Thanks." Raven said, gratefully.  
  
"No problem." He said, smiling.  
  
"DJINN! GET IT!" Alexandria yelled, or Alex for short. Djinn waited, then ran up and yelled "SPIKE!" The effect was that the ball hit the wooden floor so hard, it dented it. The coach blew her whistle.  
  
"Well, looks like we have to get the custodian in here to fix this one. Until we do, just take a break." She walked over to Djinn and put a hand on his shoulder. "Try not to hit the ball so hard next time."  
  
"Sorry, I got caught up in the action." He replied. He walked over to where Alex and Raven were sitting and sat down.  
  
"I hope Kory and Tim have a better time." Djinn said, wiping sweat from his forehead.  
  
"They should. They have History." Raven said, closing her eyes. She didn't notice Alex moving, inch-for-inch, towards Djinn. The coach blew her whistle, dismissing them to the lockers. After they had all changed, they waited tensely, and when the bell range, they rushed from the gym to their next class.  
  
"What class do you guys have next? I have Math. Ugh." Alex said, almost running to keep up with them.  
  
"Literature." Raven replied.  
  
"Oh. Well, I guess I'll see you at lunch then!" Alex said, running down a hallway.  
  
Literature  
  
Raven and Djinn actually entered the class before everyone else. They walked up to the teacher, Mr. Blazkowicz.  
  
"You two must be Raven, and uh, Djinn. Right?" They nodded. "Well, you guys can sit in the back, but if you want to move, someone has to be willing to switch with you. Right now, we're doing poetry." Raven and Djinn took their seats in the back of the room. The rest of the class slowly filed in. Kory and Tim got the same talk, except they were sent to the side of the room.  
  
"Okay class, today we will be writing poetry. For the first 30 minutes, you will write your poem. The last 20 minutes, your partner will revise it. Get to work." So they set to work. Kory teamed up with Tim, and Rave teamed up with Djinn. When the thirty minutes was up, here's what Djinn wrote:  
  
I feel betrayed You put the knife through Through all your lies Now I know/ it was you.  
  
As I walk through the endless darkness Something calls to me It makes me believe It sets me free.  
  
I can't let this go undone After all, you are the one So I show you/ the endless darkness Now you will never see the light of the sun.  
  
Raven only made the revision of telling him to put a title. At the end of Literature, Mr. Blazkowicz took their poems, and dismissed them. Raven and Djinn headed for Math, while Kory headed for Dance class, and Tim headed for Tech.  
  
Math  
  
When they walked in, they were sent to the back of the room. The class groaned as the teacher sprung a pop-quiz on them. 


End file.
